Fraterno
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Nada mais do que Fraterno. - SasuNaru - Para a Raito, como eu prometi.


**_Fraterno_**

_-_

_Nada mais do que fraterno._

_-_

_Para a Raito, assim como eu prometi._

_-_

Os lábios dele percorrem seu pescoço e descem rapidamente por seu corpo, enquanto as mãos habilidosas e já acostumadas a essa situação, tiram as roupas que agora atrapalham a situação que vocês vivenciam.

É loucura que as coisas tenham chegado à esse ponto, mas você acha que agora, com os lábios dele colados aos seus e os olhos negros profundos como dois buracos negros aptos a sugar toda a luz te encarando, é muito difícil de pensar.

Você é o centro de todas as atenções agora e a vingança contra Itachi não importa. Pelo menos não nesse momento.

_**X**_

_(Acho que eu nunca notei como as coisas entre nós aconteceram tão naturalmente. Éramos rivais de classe e você sempre foi o estúpido da turma, mas pelo menos sorria e era feliz. Eu achava que você era feliz._

_Você nunca perdeu nada ou não se lembra de ter perdido. Eu perdi tudo e por isso você nunca vai me entender._

_Nunca.)_

**_X_**

O centro. O centro de tudo. Ele passou a ocupar a sua mente durante 24 horas do dia e era difícil de negar a si mesmo o quão preocupante era aquela situação. Primeiro, um beijo às escondidas. Depois, ele arrancando as suas roupas e te tomando os lábios daquela maneira animalesca.

Das três primeiras vezes, você ainda tentou manter o controle da situação. Depois notou que era difícil e que mais tarde se tornaria impossível. Somente você era capaz de barrar os instintos animalescos de Sasuke.

Somente você podia conter a fúria e o desejo de vingança dos olhos negros. Então você continha, Naruto, para que o pior não acontecesse.

**_X_**

_(Será que você nunca se perguntou o por que de eu te usar dessa maneira? Talvez tenha passado pela sua cabeça uma vez ou outra e eu só espero o dia em que vai me procurar e buscar por essa verdade._

_Mas você é bom em fugir das responsabilidades._

_Acho que tenho feito o mesmo enquanto fico ao seu lado. Onde está aquele vingador que deveria residir dentro de mim? _

_Essa situação precisa acabar...)_

_**X**_

De alguma forma, você se vê incapaz de resistir a ele, mesmo quando ele corta os seus lábios e fere seu orgulho com aqueles toques dolorosos e com as palavras ferrenhas. Ele parece conhecer cada um dos seus pontos fracos, de maneira que é difícil para você conter os gemidos altos. Eles simplesmente escapam. E Sasuke gosta. Ele _gosta,_ Naruto, porque ele vive do ódio. É disso que ele se alimenta.

_"Sasuke..."_

Você quer dizer algo, mas parece que ele tem medo de ouvir qualquer coisa que venha dos seus lábios agora, porque os toma com voracidade. O centro de seus desejos.

_Qualquer coisa que você disser estragará tudo, Naruto._

Ele não diz isso, mas então de quem era aquela voz...?

**_X_**

_(Uma voz grita na minha mente, dizendo que devo aplacar essa situação. Não posso me esquecer dos motivos que me fizeram ser como sou. Não posso abandonar o meu passado como vingador somente para viver o presente._

_Eu não tenho esse direito de viver antes que realize aquilo pelo qual tanto lutei._

_Então por que na presença dele essas coisas ruins parecem sumir?_

_Por que Naruto tem que significar tanto pra mim...?)_

_**X**_

Um dia ele decide te olhar nos olhos e tocar o seu rosto com cuidado. Você estranha o toque generoso e estranha as lágrimas que correm pelo rosto do Uchiha. A sua vontade é de perguntar _qual é_ o problema, mas parece que algo trava os seus sentidos e te faz engolir as palavras.

Ele te abraça com força e esconde o rosto em seu ombro e pela primeira vez você entende que é o centro das atenções dele. Não somente dos desejos e da atração física, mas da mente.

Os olhos dele refletem a paz e o desespero. A guerra e a calmaria. O amor e a desgraça. O ódio e a harmonia.

Apenas sinônimos desconexos e sem sentido. E ele te beija para que você não possa perguntar. Ele te cala, porque a verdade vai doer em vocês dois. E a partir daquele momento, você já sabia que era a última vez.

**_X_**

_(Eu preciso desse poder para realizar a minha vingança. O meu destino é esse e eu não posso fugir dele por causa de um laço que eu criei. Mas naquela hora, enquanto eu olhava nos olhos dele, fui capaz de enxergar algo diferente das outras vezes._

_Não uma simples preocupação ou pena, mas algo mais que não sou capaz de compreender. Aquele estúpido..._

_Se eu não tivesse ido embora, acabaria enlouquecendo._

_Acho que já estou louco, de qualquer forma, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar tudo se repetir uma segunda vez.)_

_**X**_

Você promete à Sakura que o trará de volta, mas a verdade é que só está pensando em si mesmo. As marcas da última noite que passaram juntos ainda doem em seu corpo e você não se importa muito com isso.

A vida de seus companheiros não parece importante quando o que está em jogo é o único laço verdadeiro que você já formou com alguém. É egoísmo, você sabe, desejar aquilo que não está mais ao seu alcance. Mas é mais forte que você. É mais forte que qualquer outra coisa.

E por isso você vai atrás dele. E vocês lutam. E ele vence. O fim não deveria ser diferente nos contos de fadas?

**_X_**

_(Por que ele tinha que vir atrás de mim daquela maneira? Tudo estaria tão bem se ele tivesse desistido e ficado na vila..._

_Será que Naruto não compreende a complexidade dos meus sentimentos? Será que ele é incapaz de compreender que a minha fome de vingança supera até mesmo a calmaria que somente ele é capaz de me trazer?_

_Você estava errado, Itachi. Eu não preciso matar meu melhor amigo para ser como você. Está no sangue dos Uchihas o sabor pelo ódio. Mas você nunca me disse que doía tanto deixar alguém pra trás...)_

_**X**_

Os anos passam e você continua nessa busca insana por ele. Tudo em sua vida começa e termina com o nome Sasuke. Tudo em sua vida parece girar em torno desta única pessoa que se tornou o seu inferno particular. Nos sonhos ou no dia a dia, é ele que ocupa o seu pensamento. Seja treinando ou dormindo, andando ou comendo, não importa. É só ele.

Você se pergunta como ele está. Se ainda continua o mesmo. Se não mudou. Você não sabe. Você deseja saber. E uma vez mais, decide que irá atrás dele.

**_X_**

_(Nada pode superar a dor da perda. Nada pode superar a humilhação de ser o único sobrevivente de um clã dizimado pela desgraça. Eu vendi meu corpo ao demônio para conseguir mais poder, mas fui incapaz de vender a minha alma para desligar-me dos meus antigos laços._

_Ele já a tinha roubado sem minha permissão._

_Mas eu não preciso de alma para matar Itachi. Que me reste ao menos a certeza de que sou um vingador e o ódio necessário para cumprir o meu destino._

_Naruto... esse nome me atormenta, mas eu hei de esquecer do meu centro. Da minha maior dor.)_

_**X**_

Dura pouco mais que três segundos o contato do braço dele contra a sua pele. Ele está mais frio do que de costume e nota que existe um outro membro na equipe. Um que tomou seu lugar. Ele não parece se importar, de qualquer forma.

Parece disposto a te matar, mas, como da outra vez, hesita no último instante. Você ainda é o centro, Naruto. Você ainda é importante.

**_X_**

_(Eu preciso negar esse laço. Preciso cortar a existência dele da minha vida, esquecer-me que algum dia já tivemos algo. Mas de alguma forma que não sei explicar, os olhos dele me lembram Itachi._

_Senti vontade de matá-lo, mas eu falhei._

_Será que falharei com Itachi também?)_

_**X**_

Você chorou em silêncio quando voltaram para casa. Chorou de dor, de ódio e de dor novamente. Por que Sasuke tinha que complicar tanto as coisas quando elas eram tão simples?

É outono agora e as folhas secas preenchem Konoha, assim como o vazio preenche seu coração.

Por um momento, você se pergunta como seria de Sasuke fosse seu irmão.

_**X**_

_(Itachi está ali na minha frente agora. Travamos uma batalha entre sharingans, a qual eu perdi miseravelmente. Não posso me dar ao luxo de fracassar outra vez. Não posso deixar que ele escape impune do que fez, mesmo que para isso tenha que ser como ele._

_Eu não me importo e já deixei de me importar há muito tempo._

_Quando o sangue dele jorra e mancha o meu rosto, vejo que é vermelho como qualquer outro._

_No fundo dos olhos dele, enxergo um brilho de esperança._

_Indubitavelmente, me lembro de Naruto e me pergunto o que farei da vida, agora que realizei minha vingança.)_

_**X**_

Destruir Konoha. É esse o desejo dele e você sabe porque agora estão frente a frente. Ele te diz isso com um sabor venenoso nos lábios que você sente quando ele te beija. Mas é diferente das outras vezes, porque tem um sabor mais amargo. Um sabor de lágrimas de quem se arrepende do que fez. Você sente isso e quer questionar, mas acha que não faz muito sentido agora.

Tudo o que você quer é estar ao lado dele. Não como um amante, mas como um irmão.

_**X**_

_(Essa situação é desesperadora e não faz sentido algum. Nada mais faz. Por mais que eu me esforce em tentar esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, meus esforços são inúteis. Agora sei que a culpa não foi de Itachi, mas esse não é o motivo para destruir Konoha._

_Talvez eu só esteja tentando chamar a atenção dele desesperadamente, quem sabe..._

_Eu sempre fui estúpido, de qualquer forma.)_

_**X**_

E agora vocês se encaram frente a frente. As mãos dele manchadas de sangue e o mangekyou sharingan cegando seu caminho, assim como cegou o de Itachi e também cegará o seu. A trilha de ódio e de vingança o levou até você, Naruto, porque é o último laço que ele ainda carrega com alguém.

Você é o centro do sofrimento. O centro da dor que ele sente todas as noites antes de dormir, se é que dorme mesmo. E ele também é o centro do seu desespero, da sua agonia.

Vocês são como opostos que se completam. Como dois seres que necessitam um do outro desesperadamente. Como irmãos separados no nascimento.

Vocês são o tudo o e o nada. O completo e o vazio. A união e a solidão. Vocês são o centro. E também são as pontas falhas. O caos e a ordem. Tudo. Nada. Algo.

Não há mais nada que possa ser feito. É destino, é cruel e dói. É o fim.

E vocês atacam, e machucam, e gritam, e choram, e morrem, e tudo. No fim, é apenas mais um laço que não se quebra. Um laço formado pela solidão. É fraterno.

**_X_**

_(Nada mais do que fraterno.)_

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Será que correspondi às suas expecativas?


End file.
